Halloween Party
by Amy Lou Who
Summary: It's Halloween and Magnus throws his most fabulous party yet! Terrible summary but full of Malec-y goodness! Minor Izzy/Simon,Jace/Clary and Major Malec. R&R Rated T for suggestive stuff


**Hey peeps :)  
>You're probably all like woah look whos back, we thought you died, or something. But no i didnt die, i've just been at school : that and life has been crazy lately.  
>I know I've not updated my last fic in like 2months and I'm soo soo sooooo sorry for that! I will try to update that soon but for now its on hiatus. I could list all my excuses but I won't bore you with the details so lets just blame school :P works everytime.<strong>

**So back to this fic, yeah so its Halloween, i'm on mid-term break and i was just like LETS WRITE A FANFIC ! :D i hope ya'll like it and i apologise if it totally SUCKS :L  
>So read, enjoy and i'll see you at the bottom :) x<strong>

* * *

><strong><strong>

The dull autumn evening was growing darker, tall streetlights illuminating the streets as New Yorkers ran about doing their final preparations for Halloween.

Alec Lightwood trudged along the Brooklyn sidewalk, his head covered by the black hood of his jacket as he tried to ignore the dull ache left behind after an intense day of hunting.  
>Reaching the door to the apartment, the Shadowhunter couldn't help but smirk at the tombstones and multi-coloured jack 'o' lanterns lining the steps and the seasonal wreath adorned with black sparkly skulls that hung from the door. Inside, the dusty wooden stairs were evenly more dimly lit than usual and fake cobwebs twined around the handrail. Magnus really had gone all out for tonight, he thought to himself, wondering what glitter coated decorations waited for him inside the apartment. Tonight was October 31st, Halloween and Magnus had organised what he promised would be his "Most hauntingly <em>fabulous<em> party yet". After such a long and tiring day, one of Magnus' parties was the last thing the Shadowhunter was in the mood for. But the warlock had been in his glory organising this party and Alec would never ruin that for him.  
>When he reached the door, it was ajar and a ghostly green light spilled over the threshold. Alec pushed it open with an exhausted sigh and was met with a hot mess of sparkles and festive decorations.<br>The walls were painted with glitter infused black paint and candles and more sparkly skulls were suspended in mid air over the dance floor. A bar, made from fake silver bones, had been set up in the far corner of the room and a steaming cauldron sat on top of it. Looking around wide-eyed, Alec didn't notice the door click shut behind him, nor did he notice his boyfriends tall figure sneak up behind him.  
>Leaning close to the boys' ear unnoticed, Magnus whispered "Trick or Treat". Alec squealed and spun around knocking both Magnus and himself onto the floor.<br>Magnus cackled loudly, clutching onto his stomach as Alec sat, hyperventilating.  
>"Magnus… what the hell?" he asked looking even paler than usual.<br>The warlock, still laughing, tried to speak. "I, hahaha, that was, haha, oh my god, hahahaha…" he trailed off with a snort as Alec glared at him. "That was _not_ funny," growled Alec as he watched Magnus wipe tears from his eyes, still sniggering.  
>"I thought Shadowhunters were supposed to be alert," joked the older man, nudging Alec playfully. Another glare. "You caught me off guard…" muttered Alec.<br>Magnus laughed again as he stood up bringing Alec with him and pulled him, purring, "Sorry baby, I was just being silly. I hope you'll … forgive me."  
>Magnus latching his lips onto his lovers jaw and sucked gently. Fighting the urge to moan, Alec replied, "We'll see," and wrapped his arms around the man.<br>Magnus continued his assault on Alec's neck before moving up to the boy's lips. They spent the next few minutes kissing and enjoying the feel of each other's lips until Magnus broke the embrace.  
>"Sooo, what do you think? Didn't I do a fantastic job?" asked the warlock pecking Alec lightly on the lips again. Surveying the room again, Alec nodded. "It looks pretty damn good. Not too sure about the spiders though," he said glancing at the oversized plastic spiders that decorated the bar.<br>Magnus laughed, "Well if you get scared you can always snuggle up to me," he said, suggestively raising an eyebrow. Alec blushed and rolled his head against Magnus' shoulder. Tousling the boys hair, Magnus checked the time on his cell phone.  
>"Oh shoot, it's almost 7pm! I need to get ready!" fussed the man. Alec stared at him sceptically. He knew it was almost seven and the party didn't start until eleven pm, but he knew better than to question his boyfriends need to start getting ready at least four hours before a party.<br>"Babe, I'll see you later okay? Izzy has your costume at the Institute." Magnus was now pushing Alec gently towards the door as the Shadowhunter glared confusingly at him. "What, why cant I stay here? And what do you mean _'my costume'_? I didn't buy a costume," said Alec, stopping at the already open door.  
>"Because, <em>my<em> costume is going to be a surprise for you honey. Oh I forgot to tell you I bought you a costume, you'll love it! And your darling sister has my permission to torture you if you refuse to wear it," said Magnus flashing a smile. Before the younger man could protest, Magnus leaned down quickly, pressing his own mouth to the boy's in a sweet kiss. It was a chaste kiss and was over far too soon for Alec's liking. Magnus sighed before slapping Alec's ass and sending him on his way out the door.  
>"See you at eleven lover boy," he said with a final wink. Then the door was shut and Alec left standing outside the door confused.<p>

Making his way down the stairs and outside, Alec slid his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he started at a brisk pace down the now puddle-washed sidewalk, his nerves were still fizzling with the intensity of the short kiss, sparking electrically inside him, heating his insides with pleasant flames that kept him warm until he reached the Institute.  
>Alec's mind raced with thoughts of what his costume might be and knowing Magnus, it could be anything.<p>

"Alec, is that you?" called Izzy as the blue-eyed boy exited the elevator. Rolling his eyes he called back, "No, it's the Inquisitor."  
>He was met by his sister with her hands on her hips and an unimpressed glare on her face as he turned the corner into her room. Alec stifled a laugh when he saw the creamy green facemask spread across Isabelle's face and her hair pilled on top of her head in a messy bun. "Not funny," she growled, tossing a large bag at him, which he caught with the usual Shadowhunter grace and speed.<br>"Go put that on and come back here when your done, I'll do your make-up then," she said, shooing him out. "What? No way are you putting makeup on me!" protested Alec. Isabelle, who looked pissed off, started to say, "I have Magnus' permission to –", before Alec cut her off. "Yeah, you'll torture me, yadayadayada" he said sighing and walking off towards his own room.  
>Isabelle shook her head and shut her door with a slam, music blaring before it was even fully closed. Women are so damn moody some times, thought Alec to himself as he turned the volume up on his own stereo.<br>He threw the bag on to his untouched bed, letting the contents spill out into the grey and blue-stripped comforter. This costume would probably leave him half-naked and blushing most of the night, he was sure, especially whenever Magnus's predatory gaze would be on him. A thought he would usually enjoy if there weren't going to be a room full of people there. Tipping the rest of the bag out, Alec was not surprised.  
>With a sigh, he pulled stripped down to his underwear and pulled on the costume.<p>

Almost an hour later after much internal deliberation, Alec trudged down the hall self-consciously. He had changed his mind about actually wearing the costume about fifty times, but he decided to bite the bullet and put it on. He knew that Magnus would be so disappointed if he didn't show up in it. It would, no doubt, result in something that included a furious, warlock who demanded explanation, and daily apology from the Shadowhunter.  
>Knocking on Izzy's door, Alec was greeted by his younger sister dressed in a super short black dress with a tutu skirt and a corset top with a sweetheart neckline and laced with red ribbon, and a high collared, matching cape reached down to her shiny red platform heels. Her inky black hair flowed to her waist in soft waves and her lips were painted in what Alec would call 'hooker red' and two pointed fangs peered out from between them. Her dark eyes had been turned red by contacts.<br>"Holy crap," both siblings chorused in unison. "You're a _vampire_?" asked Alec, shocked.  
>Izzy shot him evils, "Yes and I've already got enough grief from Simon so keep your mouth shut." With that she turned on her heel, cape swishing behind her. Alec shuffled in behind her. "Iz, are you…okay?" he asked, ever concerned big brother. Tears stinging at her red eyes, she sniffed.<br>"No. Simon and I had a big fight because of my costume, it was so stupid and I feel bad even though it was just supposed to be a joke. But no, Simon took it all so seriously and said he wasn't going to the party," she gushed.  
>Alec pulled her into a comforting hug, "Want me to beat him up? Its my duty as a big brother yano," he said kissing the top of her head.<br>Isabelle giggled, "No its fine, Jace already offered but I still said no. Thanks though," she smiled weakly. Wiping the tears away Izzy surveyed her brother costume. "Alec, this is gonna sound weird but you look hot," she said laughing.  
>Alec blushed, "Iz, that <em>is<em> weird, but thank you…I think," he said. "Ready to do your make up?" asked Isabelle pulling out an overflowing make up purse.  
>Alec said, "No but there's no way I can get out of it is there?" The girls black locks swished as she shook her head, "No sorry bro. I'm under strict instructions from Maggie. I'm surprised you actually wore the costume to be honest," she said.<br>"So am I," said Alec with a sigh as he sat down and held his face up to his sister. "Do what you have to."  
>Isabelle giggled and pulled out a tube of fake tan infused with body glitter, "This should be interesting…"<p>

It was nearly eleven and the Alec and Izzy were almost at the apartment, Jace and Clary trailing behind them leaving Simon trudging at the back. The golden haired boy was dressed as a Grecian God in a white toga and crown of ivy while Clary and Simon had both come dressed as characters from Pokemon.  
>Alec pulled his hoodie tight around himself, shielding his scantily clad body from the prying eyes of passing strangers who roamed the streets. There was an unnaturally long trail of people falling out the open doorway of their flat, all dazzling in sequins and glitter and eyeliner.<br>Magnus' invitation had stated that '_everyone __who __attends __must __be __dressed __in __the __most __fabulous __costumes __possible. __Anyone __not __wearing __a __costume __will __be __promptly __shown __to __the __door__'_ Everyone did look fabulous, and Alec was glad to see that Izzy's costume was certainly not the shortest or most revealing.  
>Inside the crowd of fae, warlock, witches, and werewolves had swarmed to the middle of the floor, their bodies swaying, their hips grindings, their laughter echoing throughout the large apartment. Izzy rushed straight to join the throng of partygoers while Jace and Clary made their way to the sofa in a dimly lit corner of the room, leaving Alec and Simon standing awkwardly at the door.<br>Shooting Simon a look that said 'You're on your own Vampire', Alec stripped off his hoodie and made his way through the crowd looking for Magnus. It only took him a moment to find the warlock.  
>Magnus was singing along to the blaring music in the middle of the crowd and dressed in the most fabulous costume of them all. When he saw Alec, he made his was through the guests strutting seductively, a lustful glint in his gleaming with the pulsing beat of the strobe lights. He wore a pair of black and silver PVC leggings that left nothing to the imagination and an open black shirt with chains and beads and feathers hanging over his otherwise bare chest. His boots that almost reached his knees were adorned with silver buckles and to literally top it all off, he wore a metallic top hat bedazzled with 'M' in rhinestones and a tall green feather sticking out from the side. His lips were painted electric blue and his eyes were framed in a deep line of black, rhinestones sweeping from his eyes to his hairline.<br>When he reached him Magnus couldn't help but rake his green irises and ring adorned hand shamelessly across Alec's scantily clad body. "Hey you," he purred, "Sexy costume, it looks good on you but it'll look better on our bedroom floor."  
>Alec blushed hotly. Magnus never failed to embarrass him. "Who are you supposed to be?" he questioned innocently.<br>"I, my darling, am the mad hatter." His voice was a seductive, rich purr, and it sent shivers down Alec's bare spine. "Now let me guess what you are," he said gliding his hand along Alec's jaw, down his bare chest until his fingertips brushed the black leather at his hips.  
>The warlock drank in the sight of his boyfriend dressed as a Roman warrior, in just a leather-studded skirt, round collar and cuffs. His usually pale chest was tanned with a hint of glitter and a thin ring of kohl lined his cobalt eyes.<br>Alec couldn't take another second with out Magnus's lips on his own and slid forward, inhaling the warlocks familiar scent before pressing his pale pink lips to the electric blue ones.  
>Instantly responding to the kiss, Magnus slid his hands around Alec's neck and into his raven hair as Alec slipped his own hands around the taller ones waist, resting teasingly above his ass. The kiss was slow, passionate and hot, sending zinging fire down both men's spines. Without a lot of manoeuvring, Alec's back was pressed against the cool wall and their hips were forced teasingly together. Both sighed in unison as Magnus' fingers tightened in Alec's hair and the younger man slipped his hands lower, cupping the curve of the warlocks rear simultaneously.<br>Reluctantly, Alec pulled away to catch his breath leaving Magnus panting with his lips smudged sexily. Unlatching his hand from his hair, Magnus cupped Alec's strong jaw in the palm of his slim hand, locking his emerald eyes with Alec's oceanic orbs.  
>"I love you," he purred, kissing Alec's forehead, "so," kiss on the nose, "much," a final soft kiss on his lips.<br>Alec nuzzled against Magnus' neck. "I love you more." They stood, intertwined, hearts pounding together with the beat of the music.

Magnus looked at Alec with a devilish smirk, "Shall we take this somewhere more private?"  
>Without a word, the Shadowhunter pulled his lover down the hall and into the bedroom, unnoticed and unheard by Izzy and Simon, who had been 'making up' just outside the bedroom door.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was probably horrific (i haven't written anything in forever!) but please please please review (and be as kind as possible (: )<strong>

**Everyone, have a fantastic Halloween and i'll hopefully have more written soon :)  
>I love you all, every single one of you, especially if you review ;)<br>**

**Peace out!  
>Amy xx<strong>

**BTW- Magnus's costume is based on Adam Lambert's costume in the If I Had You vid, check it out if you don't know it :)**

**x **


End file.
